1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to transconductance stages. More specifically, the present invention provides a transconductance stage with improved gain control.
2. Background Art
Gain control is often implemented in the baseband portion of a wireless transmitter. A transconductance stage frequently bridges the baseband and radio frequency (RF) sections of a wireless transmitter. Accordingly, robust gain control is often incorporated into the design of a transconductance stage. Many transconductance stages, however, are incapable of accounting for and scaling all baseband DC offsets. Further, these transconductance stages introduce noise into the baseband output signal and inefficiently regulate output current and available voltage headroom.